The present invention relates to vehicular power transmissions to coordinate the torque output of an electric motor/generator and an internal combustion engine to a drive ratio selection transmission, and especially, to planetary gear sets and the associated torque transfer devices utilized for providing the desired interaction between the internal combustion engine and the electric motor/generator to meet the economic and emission requirements of internal combustion engines to propel vehicles.
Motor/generators have heretofore been employed for launching vehicles. However, the prior art has not appreciated, and has not therefore, disclosed how an integrated motor/generator can be incorporated in the overall operation of a vehicle for maximum utility.